The present invention relates to clamshell type blister packages, and specifically relates to such a package used to display a tape measure in a manner which permits working manipulation of the tape measure by a prospective purchaser at the point of sale.
Blister packages have been known for some time, and it is quite customary to find hand tools or other products enclosed within a formed blister made of transparent, stiff, flexible material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and secured to a card by heat and/or adhesive. These known blisters completely enclose the article of merchandise, and it is normally impossible for the purchaser to touch or test the packaged article without destroying the blister.
One type of blister package is known as the trifold clamshell blister. This package includes a single sheet of usually transparent, rigid plastic material which is thermoformed or molded to form front and rear panels hingedly joined at corresponding bottom edges to form a widenend base. The front and rear panels are attached to each other around the packaged article to give the package a generally triangular appearance when viewed from the side. A significant advantage of trifold clamshell blister packages is that the package is self supporting and can be displayed on a shelf, while conventional blister-and-card packages must be hung from a wall or a pegboard-type store display. Another advantage of trifold clamshell blister packages is that the information card may be encased between the front and rear panels of the blister to preserve its appearance.
Purchasers of tape measures, particularly professional tradesmen and craftsmen, look for specific product characteristics, such as the durability of the measuring tape, the size and type of measuring indicia, the ability to lock the tape in position, and the rapidity with which the tape is retracted upon release. The ability to manipulate the working tape measure components prior to purchase is a feature welcomed by the customer and a definite sales incentive for the manufacturer.
Blister-and-card packages for tape measures are known in which some working portions of the tape measure are accessible through the blister. However, since the blister is card-mounted, these packages are unacceptable for on-shelf display, and must be suspended from a hook or pegboard display.
Another drawback of conventional blister-and-card tape measure packages is that access openings in such blisters are die cut as an added third manufacturing step subsequent to the thermoforming or molding process, as well as the initial trimming operation in which individual blisters are separated from a single sheet. This die cutting must be performed individually to each blister upon a fixture, and thus necessitates additional manufacturing time and expense, both of which are important in producing attractive, yet inexpensive packages which are intended for disposal upon opening.
Yet another drawback of convention blister-and-card tape measure packages is that point of sale customer access to the rear of the tape measure, where the belt clip is normally located, must be accomplished by die cutting an opening in the card. In addition, the packaged tape measure is not totally visible through a blister-and-card package.
Thus, there is a need for a blister package for a tape measure which may be produced in a single step without requiring additional operations such as die cutting. There is also a need for a tape measure package which permits total product visibility, as well as access to working components of the product prior to purchase. Furthermore, there is a need for a package for a tape measure which is self supporting for display on a shelf, and which may also be hung on a hook for wall-type in store display.